Switched
by JayRayGee
Summary: Weiss has to look her best, even if it's just for dinner


"Weiss! Come down for dinner!" Jacques yelled from the first floor.

 _Ugh. Doesn't he know it takes time to get ready_ she thought to herself. _Even if it's just for dinner, I have to look my best._

Weiss and her family were on a sort of vacation. Jacques had decided that after the fall of Beacon and Weiss' return home, the family, no matter how dysfunctional they were, should get away from there busy SDC life and try and reconnect. He somehow even convinced Winter to come along. Of course, it didn't take long for an agreement to ensue and the family members to go hide in their respective rooms. But now it looked like Jacques was ready to make amends and try this loving family thing again.

"Weiss! Did you hear me?!" Jacques yelled again, sounding a bit more annoyed.

She just sighed. _Just give me a minute._ She thought, not wanting to respond. She had to focus on making sure her lipstick was just right. Not a smug or a smear. She wanted it to be perfect. She was ready to give this whole family thing another try, and to make sure it worked, she had to look and act her best. She picked out her best outfit and tried her best to look as presentable as possible. As she finished her eyeliner and mascara, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps come up the stairs. She sighed again.

"Weiss. Come on, everyone else is waiting on you. Let's be a family." Jacques said, trying to hide the fact he was both angry and annoyed.

She decided to put the final changes on her outfit. The bow on the front of her dress was perfect. Adjusting her to be dead center. However, after a good look in the mirror, she decided it needed to be off centered just a bit.

Just then, Jacques opened the door to the bathroom and saw Weiss. Her hair just askew to the left, her makeup, perfect and flawless, her dress in near perfect condition, the ropes suspending her from the ceiling with her feet barely touching the ground, and the small pool of blood, caused by the open wound on the front of her head that was hung limply. He then saw the other girl in the room, who looked exactly like Weiss. Her hair just askew to the left, her makeup, perfect and flawless, her dress in near perfect condition. But the one difference was the creepy smirk, and the pink and brown eyes.

Jacques tried to call for help before he could get his reactionary cry for help out, the girl used Weiss' Myrtenaster and stabbed him through the throat, silencing him permanently. His body fell forward and landed against the tile floor with a thud. The sound of Jacques hitting the floor seemed to cause Weiss to wake, as her limp head began to slowly rise. Her vision was blurry, and her head was spinning in pain. Weiss groaned, trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. She saw her father on the floor and tried to call out to him.

"Dad…"she said weakly. She tried to move towards him but for some unknown reason to her, she couldn't. She then felt the tip of her rapier place itself underneath her chin before she felt it begin to rise, causing her to raise her head. She then saw who was holding her prized weapon.

"Neo…" She said weakly again, but with a sense of anger behind it. The disguised girl gave her a quick, creepy smile before leaving the bathroom and heading down the stair. Weiss, who was still unable and too weak to move, was completely helpless when she suddenly heard to sound of a struggle downstairs. The sounds of dishes breaking, furniture being moved ad thrown around, and the sound of her family members at first crying out in surprise, then in help, then in pain, and finally, silence. Shortly thereafter, she heard the sound of someone coming up the stair. She then saw herself, caked in blood, brandishing a small kitchen knife. The figure approached her before using the handle of the knife to clock Weiss, right in the face, knocking her out briefly. She then remembers being dragged downstairs, followed by being propped up on a couch, facing the dining room.

There, she saw her mom and younger brother, brutally slaughtered at the dinner table and her older sister on the floor near the dinner table, the Myrtenaster impaled in her lower abdomen. She seemed to still be alive, with the occasional movement on an arm or leg. She was then punched several times in both the head and stomach, causing her to cough up blood onto her dress. She looked down at herself and noticed her dress was now covered in blood, almost as if Neo had swapped clothes out with her.

Neo then took one finally look around, satisfied with her job of framing Weiss for murder and walked out of the vacation home with a chip in her step and a smile on her face, and the checked another name off her list.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was a One-shot, maybe.**

 **This work was inspired by a work titled "Switched" by Dishwasher1910 on Twitter. Dude's an amazing artist. I don't like to go off of someone else's work for a story usually but this one was just too good not to. I would check him out, he does amazing, near life-like art.**

 **As for me, I'm working on the final chapters for Qrow's Little Secret and also working on a ton of new projects, some of them quite large.**

 **Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


End file.
